I love you so much
by artsmart765
Summary: all human, bella meats Edward, crazy things happen. ExB
1. lets talk

i dont own twilight or its characters...Myers does.. great author.....Alicia Maire ,Wisconsin Rockers!

BElla goess through some difficult times..she is trouble born.

**Human.X**

* * *

Bella's pov:

" I dont know if this is going to work Alice.." I was trying to convince my best friend, Alice, into not making me go to some 4th of July party tonight.  
" I'd rather stay home...finish my book..." I looked her in the eyes, no doubt i was loosing this battle.

" No you Dont Isabella Marie Swan...You are going to this party, you ARE going to look hott, your ARE going to find a guy, and you are going to have the time of your life...I can sence it, and besides everyone else is going. Rosalie wants to introduce us to her new boyfriend, Emmett, I'll be there with Jasper. And I herd that Rosalies boyfriend has a cute twin brother. Well a fraternal Twin(dont look the same)." Hereing Alice talking about trying to get me with a guy just made me even more nurves.

"No Alice! i'm staying home thats final." I tryed to stay calm. Alice was way to bossy. She may Be only 5ft 1 and 110 pounds, but she can get quit scary. The look in her eyes made me look away.

" Thats great Bella. I'll be back around four to start getting you ready!" She skipped out the door before I could say another word.

I looked at the clock. It was 3:16. 45 mins to kill. I flopped on the couch, deciding to read my book again. Hawthorn Heights. I've read this book so many times but the more i read it the more I fall in love with it.

Before I knew it Alice was storming in the house with a bunch of supplies. Great, time to play Bella Barbie Doll again. I just decided not to fight. Because either way i was going. I sat in the bathroom waiting for my hour of tourture to be over.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now." Alice said after about 45 mins. doing my hair and make up. i Looked in the mirror. My Hair was straightened hanging sexely down my shoulders, just above my bust. my make up was natural. a cresent brown eyeshadow, eyeliner, and a clear lip gloss. No need for blush, I blush all the time.

"Now, go into the bedroom and put on what i have on the bed." she said pushing me into the room and shutting the door behind her.

I looked at the bed.

"KNOW WAY IN HELL ALICE WILL I WERE THIS!" I SHOUTED OUT TO HER.

"SHUT UP BELLA, PUT IT ON! NO Complaining YOU WILL LOOK GREAT!" Alice shouted back. with a huge sigh i put on what she gave me.

It was an american flage bikini( that showed to much for my liking) jean booty shorts, and wedge sandles. I had to admit, I looked smoking. Sexy.

I walked out of the room to see what alice thought. Her eyes looked me over as she was talking on the phone with someone. She gave me thumbs up and said goodbye to who ever she was on the phone with.

"Who were you talking on the phone with?" I asked as i grabbed my purse.

" Jasper, he said He is outside with the car." Alice giggled then. I looked at her suspiciously.

" What?" I asked. eyeing her carefully.

" Nothing, you will find out when we get in the car" she said. I didnt say anything and we both walked out our aparment door. I felt my cellphone vibrate in my purse. I took it out to see who was txting me. As I find out, i have 4 unread messages. I opened the first one.

_From: Mike_

_Whats up Babe ;) you going to the Party tonight? wouldnt wanna miss  
your sexy ass_

I always Ignored Mike's txt. He has had a crush on me sence 4th grade, he needs to move on. I opened the second one

_From: Rosalie_

_Hurry up and get to the party! you have to meet Emmett!  
He is so so so so SWEET! I cant wait! and his brother is FINE to!_

I giggled to myself Rose was so silly sometimes, just makes me giggle. The third one was just rosalie resending what she sent eirlier, and the fourth one was from mike again. i could care less what he says.

I was to focused on my phone to look up as i got into Jasper's car. Jasper had an awsume car, i love his car. He has a casino royale. Jasper and Rose's family are rich. Rose and Jasper are brother and sister.

I sat down in the car, txting rose back. Alice sat in the front and i sat in the back. I was unaware that somone was in the back with me intell i looked up. startling me. I jumped and smaked my head against the window. I hissed in pain as i hit the window hard.

" Oh my gosh! are you okay?" a smooth, velvet voice said, trying to hide back a laugh. I looked up into th most beautiful green eyes I have ever set eye on.

"eahhh...Yeaah.." I said rubbing my head. not taking my eyes off this roman god. His Hair was disordered. I wanted to run my hands through his beautiful ,grown, locks. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"ah, I'm Edward...Cullen, Emmetts brother." He said with a crooked grin, he knew i was oggling at him.

" Bella, Isabella, Isabella Swan...Bella Swan...BElla." I stutter, making fool out of my self. I looked away, blushing in imbarresment. I could see jasper looking at us throught the mirror. I sighed. looking at my phone to see what time it is. 5:08. It took about an hour to get to the place were the party was at.

" is that the new Prada phone'?" Edward asked looking at my phone in excitment.

I laughed" yeah, do you want to look at it?" I asked handing it to him.

" sure" He said simply looking at my phone. about 4 mins. later he handed it back to me. " Message." he smiled.

.I looked at my phone to read the txt

_from:Alice_

_Loosen up bella! dont scare him...And I knew you would like him!  
I can tell already. But You should make the first move._

_I_ sighed, tossing my phone back to Edward. A few seconds after. I herd Edward ketch his breath alittle and look at me. I looked down at my phone and noticed I never exited my msgs and Edward read what alice sent me. My eyes went wide.

" Ummmm..." I looked at Edward, who was smiling.


	2. just gotta tell you

__

i dont own twilight or its characters...Myers does.. great author.....Alicia Maire ,Wisconsin Rockers!

BElla goess through some difficult times..she is trouble born.

**Human.X**

* * *

Bella's pov:

_previous:_

_"ummmm..."_

* * *

" You know Alice.....uhhh...she always thinks wierd things and..." i was rumbling on..when Edward leaned closer and put his finger to my lips.

He leaned into my ear."N you never no...by tonight, alot could happen.." He whispered in my ear so only I could here. My breath was caught in my throat, I could feel myself getting wet just by his voice. He straightened back up in his seat, smirking at me. I couldn't believe what i just herd. Now i was just excited to get there. Edward still was looking at my phone, but when he handed it to me I saw he saved his number into my phone. sheesh this guy was confident, witch i dont blame him. He probebly has every girl falling to there feet. He is so hott.

Edward Txted my phone.

**_From:Edward_**

**_Sorry If I scared you. I just find you really attractive.  
Your really hott ;)_**

I decided I could just txt Edward back and fourth so I dont say something imbarrasing, or alice and jasper will here.

_To Edward:_

_Doubt you find me attractive, there is nothing interesting  
about me. And a guy like you....like me....-Bella_

**_From Edward:_**

**_What is a guy like you.. spost to mean?_**

_To Edward:_

_That means, you are way to sexy, and good for me.-Bella_

_**From Edward:**_

**_You dont look at yourself clearly.. If I could I'd bend you  
Over right now and take you all in._**

_To Edward:_

_Gasp! we just met..and I'm a virgin..._

_**From Edward:**_

**_I know we did. And thats suprising, a girl that  
HOTT im shockedd...I'm not. But I wish i could  
Change that. I was 15._**

_To Edward:_

_15! How old are you now?_

_**From Edward:**_

**_18..How old are you? and everyone else?_**

_To Edward:_

_I'm 16  
Alice:17  
Jasper:17  
Rose:18_

_**From Edward:**_

**_Two years isnt a bad difference ;)  
We are at the party._**

I looked out the window, and I saw that we were, japser was just pulling into a parking space. When I got out Alice was staring at me intently.

"What?'' I whispered to her quick

"nothing" she said, jasper rapped his arms around alice leading her to the party. I jumped alittle when I felt Edwards hand touch the small of my back. I looked up at him and smirked. Not saying anything I decided to listen to alice, take the lead, be brave. I rapped my arm around Edwards waist, to nerves to look at his expression though.

We walked into the party. Every thing was beautiful, and i was happy i brought my camara. Everything was decorated with colors. It was an outside party. A big field type area. Red, White and Blue lights hung everywere and along the ground pool. Tables were set up along with a table full of food, and drinks. they had a huge plate form for dancing, and a dj. Right now _Show me the money by Petey Pablo_ was playing.

We walked over were rose was sitting with her new boyfriend.

"Hi, rose." I said then she looked at us. I noticed her take note of me and edward. and winked at us.

"Hi! Okay,everyone, I see you met Edward." she said gesturing to him." and now its time for you to meet Emmett." she grabbed emmetts hand."Emmett, this is Alice, Jasper, and Bella." she pointed to each one of us. Emmett was cute, and had a resemblance to edward just alittle. He was Really muscular, he looked like a huge weight lifter, brown curly locks on his head. Edward had brownish, gold hair, that went in every as bulky. Edward was lean, but still muscular.

" Nice to meet you Emmett." Alice said smiling.

"Nice to see my sister found a deasent looking man. But if you hurt her at all your dead." Jasper said, sticking his hand out to shake it with emmett. Emmett took it with a huge grin on his face.

" No worries." He said simply.

"I would take his warning seriously, Emmett." I laughed.

"Oh, I do...But I dont think anything will happen.." He was just as confident as Edward.

" sheesh..You cullen Boys are quit confident." I said looking up at Edward.

" No, Its just..."We Cullen boys" have a thing for Sexy women.." Edward and Emmett said at the same time. We all laughed. Edward grabbed my ass startling me. I gasped out and everyone looked at me. I just blushed. and looked down at my feet.

after about a half hour Edward asked if i wanted to dance.

" Sure!" i said grabbing his hand, and making my way to the floor. The song_ step up by ciara and Beyonce_ came on. I loved dancing to this song. I was a really good dancer, but still really clumsy. But I dance hip hop in compititions sence i was nine.

I dance around Edward once we got in the middle of the dance floor. As I got more accustomed to the music. the more i was moving. I was grinned my hips against Edward and moving my body against Edwards. I could feel Edward, down south, witch would have made me blush If i wasnt so into the music. Edward turned my body around so he could look into my eyes. I smirked. the song changed to _outta control by baby bash_

_" Oh_! this was my compition song last year!" I said to Edward letting him go and moving away a little and started dancing. I never realised people moved almost all the way off the dance floor so I could dance. Everbody was watching. I was moving my body, moving my hips. Everybody watched stunned as i went into the splits, did a couple flips, and was dancing. I saw that Alice was video taping it. and I could here people whisling, and hooding. I could here some guy on the side of Edward say I must be good in bed and Edward turned and said something to the guy that i did not catch. when the song was over. everybody was hollaring and clapping. I just walked back to Edward.

" I had no fucking clue you could dance like that! I mean...Wow!" he said grabbing my hips. A slow song came on. _When the last teardrop falls by blaque._ I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck, Edward's around my waist, I put my fourhead on edwards chest. I looked over at alice and Jasper who were dancing. Then at emmett and rose who were dancing and kissing i looked away feeling like i was introuding. then i saw Jaspers mom video taping all of us. considering we all were right next to eachother. right now the camara was focused on me and edward though. I felt Edwards lips touch the top of my head. I felt like I always new Edward. I felt an Eletric current hit me when his lips touched me. When his body touched _we're in heaven by Do_I started to cry. I didnt want Edward to see my eyes, but he could probebly feel my tears soaking his shirt. I could feel Edward stiffen.

"Bella...Whats the matter?" panick in his voice. He didnt pull away yet, He was leaning down to my ear. I tryed to talk but it just turned to sobs.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. Alice new

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted, she new too.." Someone get the dj to turn the song to a differnet one" Rose shouted in the background. I was blocking everyone out. parcticly going into shock. I fell to the ground. not hard because Edward had me. I was on his lap he was trying to talk to me. Shaking violently.

"BElla!Shhhh...It's okay hun! sshhhhhh!" Alice was wiping her tears out her eyes. Rosalie was crying into emmetts chest. Emmett must have known. a pained look on his face. His eyes wet to. Edward was the only one clue less. Edward was panicking.

"Bella...Baby...shhhh..its okayy...shhhh...." edward was rubbing my back, wiping my tears away. The song was stopped. MY sobbing slowly stopped to jut a tears falling down my cheek.

".... about 4 months ago...My sister, Angela,11, Died...." I said still crying. " My Mom, Violently..." my voice got stuck in my throat. " Killed her to death with a knife" I said crushing my self to Edward. Edward Just held me...for what seemed like forever..Intell you couldnt even tell i was crying. Then he Picked me up and brought me over to the pool side. were we sat down. It was quieter over here. NOt so many people. and the music wasnt loud. I took my shoes and shorts off, only wereing my swim suit. i put my feet in the water. Edward put his arm on my side.

" Bella.....I'm sorry...Your such a beautiful girl, who didn't deserve this...But tell me, has your mom ever hurt you?" he said emotion in his voice.

I shook my head yes. " yeahh...alot...She even hurt Alice before...did you see that bruse thats on alice's cheek?....Thats from my mom" I whispered." but I came here to have fun Edward....Its okay...Lets just drop it..and have a night we wont forget.K?"

Edward shook his head.

"bella...I feel like I've Known you forever." He said standing up to take off his pant, his swim trunks underneath. and taking his shirt offf. I looked at his body over. Oh man.. His pale skin reflecting off the night pool water, and his chest was chisled abbs. He saw me looking at him. He chuckled and winked at me, ding head first into the pool,with a light splash I watched him swim under the water. When he came up I laughed, his hair was all in his face.

" Think I'm funny dont you?" He laughed, swiming toward me, pulling me in. I laughed harder trying to get out of his arms, kicking and falalling around. Suddenly He let go and I felt cold, so I quickly pushed back into him. He laughed again I looked up into his eyes. We staired at eachother for a while when Edward bent down, pressing his lips to mine slowly. He was about to pull away when I pulled him back kisssing him forcefully, I felt Edwards toung caress my bottom lip, asking for enterence, that i granted. His toung slipped in. The taste of him was sweet, and i couldnt get enought. I moved my hands to his hair. Still kissing him. After awhile we broke apart for breath. My breath was ridgid so was his. but he was kissing up and down my neck.

" You know...once you start something...you cant just stop." I mummbled as he kissed me. When he pulled away he looked at me in the eyes.

"Your's so beautiful.."He said and I smiled at him.

"PERFECT! THAT WAS GREAT! I GOT IT ALL ON CAMARA!" Jaspers mom was standing there with the video camara in her hand. she turned and walked and Edward Laughed.

" I'm gunna wanna copy of that !" I shouted to her. She laughed.


	3. Take out Take Home

i dont own twilight or its characters...Myers does.. great author.....Alicia Maire ,Wisconsin Rockers!

BElla goess through some difficult times..she is trouble born.

**Human.X**

* * *

Edward's Pov:

Tonight had been the best night of my life. Not only did i find somone I want to be with forever, I found somone who Wants me to. But I felt us going to fast. I had to slow us down. I mean I just met her and we're holding hands in the back of Jasper's car on the way back to alice and Bella's apartment were I was staying tonight. It was 1:32 A.M and to late to bring me home.

I was interupted by my thoughts by Bella txting me.

_From Bella: _

_You know, I no we are moving to fast n all, but I really  
Like you...alot..and I think we should get to no each  
other more. Starting tomorow._

**_To Bella:_**

**_I agree. Tomrow. Just you and me. We are going  
Out and I'm not telling you were. so dont even  
Try to get it out of me._**

A minute later bella looked over to me, Smiling. I lent down and kissed her softly on the lips. I felt her shiver. I pulled back slightly.

" Its nice to no I have that affect on you." I mummered only ment for her to here, but of course Alice herd.

Alice barged in turning in the front seat to look at us."It is nice to have that affect on her. Your the only one to ever get this close to her." With that she turned back around.

" Yeah.. All her Ex's tryed so hard to.." Jasper chuckled." I would no....I dated bella..." there was along pause, and now i felt aqkward. but then Jasper spoke up "yup I remember those days...1st grade...Bella gave me her gummy worms. And I thought That was love..And In second grade, Bella thought I got her pregnet...." We all started laughing. Now knowing that this was just som little kid thing going on. wasnt actually real. But Jasper went on with the story." I hugged bella and kissed her on the cheek."

Then Bella cut in, sounding a little tired but amused. " That day I went home and asked Charlie, My Dad, how babies were made and he said when I boy kisses you." We all started laughing again. " Haa..the nxt day when I saw jasper, he was standing next to the teacher, I Yelled at him telling how he got me pregnet by kissing me ,and that we were over, I was not shairing my gummy worms with him anymore. The teacher Was laughing so hard. When I left." Bella had a huge smile on her face.

After everything calmed down. I noticed Bella fell asleep. I pulled her against my chest, making her more comfortable, I threw a blanket on top of her that Alice had in the back seat. About a half an hour threw, I was almost asleep to when bella mummbled my name.

"Yeah?"

Alice turned her head " She wont answer you Edward...She talks in her sleep." Alice half smiled.." Seems Like she is dreaming about you." Alice turned back around.

I wounder what she was dreaming about that had to do with me. All I could just do is wounder. I watched Bella sleep the rest of the way there. I sort of pieced together what her dream was about. Something to do with me, water, strawberries, and making love. It kinda threw me off gaurd. but she cant control what she dreams. No one can.

Jasper was staying at Bella and Alice's apartment too. I carried Bella to her appartment. When we got there Alice showed me to Bella's room.

" There are blankets in that closet." she said pointing to the closet in the hallway."...If you want to sleep on the couch." She said walking out going to her room with Jasper. I set bella on her bed. She had a King sized bed with Pretty, blue with black lace blanket set and pillow cases, witch also matched the window shades and the shades to her lamps next to her bed. she had lots of pictures too. I'll have to ask about those. I went to leave, but Bella wouldnt let go.

"Edwarddd....stayyyy" she mummbled holding me tighter. I thought about it but decided not to scare her in the morning I quickly slipped out of her arms,getting blankets and laying on the couch in the living room. They sertantly did have a nice apartment. They had a huge plasma, black leather furniture, lots of pictures of people and them and them together and everyone. there kitchen had an Island, big fridge, wooden oak table and chairs. very open space,it wasnt huge, but not crowded. fooden floors. the walls in each room were a light blue color. very welcoming.

I lay on the couch for about fifteen minutes before i heard foot steps comming into the room.

"Edward...Honestly...You dont have to sleep on the couch.."bella lent over the couch and kissed my cheek." The couch gives you bad back aches. YOu wont get any sleep." She threw the blanket of me. I was so greatful. I was uncomfortable.

Thats when I noticed what bella had on. she was only wereing her underwear and tank top, that showed ALOT of clevage...And no bra.I looked her over again. then pulled her into me. Kissing her eagerly. I licked her bottom lip asking for enterence. She let me in. She sucked on my toung lightly. I pushed her back and back and back in tell we reached her bedroom and crashed onto her bed. me hovering over her.

"Make yourself comfortable...." she said after we broke apart, eyeing my she pulled me down by the collar of my shirt. "you know...I really do think you are wereing to many clothes." she took my shirt and pulled it off of me. Her hands carressed my abbs and chest. I kissed her lightly. I picked her up and put her were she was laying previously. I pulled the covers over her and went to the other side of the bed. I took my pants off, wereing my boxers underneath, forgetting I put on the boxers I got from Emmett during christmas as a joke. It had Different colored Condoms on them. Bella was looking at them.

"uhh...emmett bought them." I laughed, she giggled. I climbed in and snagged her around the waist pulling her into me." Good night Bella." I said into her ear.

" Good night Edward."


	4. Life long story

night


End file.
